The Underground
by IsabellaVolturiWhitlock
Summary: Sarah can no longer live without Jareth and him her. The realize the love they have and she makes another wish and gets flung into adventure again, only this time it's love and self discovery over horror and danger. Is there forever in The Underground?
1. Chapter 1

The Underground Prologue

"You have no power over me!" The last words she said that destroyed my life. As I sat on her window sill watching the celebration she had with my subjects, I realized no I really don't. I didn't want to have any power over her in the first place I just wanted her. Sarah Williams. When she said those words they broke the world I'd created for her. Well let them celebrate. I will have her again. She was mine as I was hers. I flew off I could not stay here watching her bask in her triumph with those who for so long have been loyal to none but me, and now to her, their savior of sorts.

The Underground Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since I conquered him and fled the Labyrinth, Jareth, I'll never forget him. He was as he said generous and I do still wonder back then, did he let me win? I knew the answer, no he hadn't. I was 18 now and he'd probably forgotten me as time works differently in the Underground than on earth, it was probably so much longer than 2 years down there. I still saw Hoggle and some of the others all I have to do is call to them and they will appear. I'm in college now, yet it still feels like just yesterday sometimes that I last saw his face. I wonder if it was. I dream of him.

I still have the book, the play I used to be so fond of. I remember the lines; I've never forgotten them since I said the last ones, the ones I needed to say to conquer him. I couldn't forget them, and I couldn't forget him.

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl." I replayed these words aloud to myself often, and wondered, were they true. Had Jareth fallen in love with me? I don't suppose that now I will ever know. I did know that I had fallen in love with him. My dreams were plagued with him; I knew that if I knew how to call him I would. He could give me my dreams make them real. I'd had boyfriends since that fateful night, but none of them were him, none of the relationships ever lasted long. They weren't who I needed and they weren't who I wanted. It would always be him. I was wrong he had a power over me; he'd stolen my heart and with him gone there was nothing for me.

There was nothing it was like a piece of me was gone. _Jareth you've probably forgotten me but I need you I wish you would take me from this world, this awful place. There's no one and nowhere for me here anymore. It's just you and I'm sure it always has been._ I sighed as I thought to myself. This wretched place. I let my mind wander to a better time. A dance hall masks surrounding me as I searched him out, the warmth of his arms as he held me when we danced and the sound of his voice as he sang. The time I realized as I traversed that labyrinth that I had fallen in love with the Goblin King. My love my sweet I wished he could save me.

The idea struck if I could wish he take my brother away, could I not wish he could take me as well. I replayed the last of his words to me. "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Oh I fear you Jareth, and I do love you, I will do as you say just take me back to you. Bring me back to the underground, I need you.

Later that night as I sat in my single dorm I thought about my revelations, I thought about where my heart truly lay and I knew I had to try. "I wish…I wish…" oh Jareth, "I wish you would come take me away. I wish the Goblins would come take me away, right now. To you to the Underground Jareth I need you." I turned off the light a moment later and crawled into the bed in my clothes from the day. I was probably just harboring a false hope that he or the goblins would come for me. I sighed again, it may be a false hope but it was a hope none the less, and it was all I had to hold onto anymore.

JPOV

I heard her plea from my castle. The Underground wanted her back this much I knew for certain. So did I, I could never forget her, all of these years she's been gone, it seems so long two years up there is like an eternity here. I would grant her wish not just for her but for me as well. I needed her. I would never admit it but I needed her, I loved her. And she wanted me, that much was certain from the wish she had made, and the Goblins must grant the wishes of those in the Above.

As I was consumed by the thoughts of her coming back here to me a Goblin rushed in, "My lord it's the girl," he said panting, that's how those who resided here still referred to her.

"Yes what of her," I replied as if I didn't already know, I heard all wishes that made there way to the Underground for the Goblins for I am the king.

"She's wished for us to take her to bring her back to you." he said his face still dealing with the shock of the request, most just wished their children away remembering the story read to them for centuries from their childhoods not knowing that it was real. And none until Sarah had ever challenged the claim I had when the child was taken they assumed runaways or kidnappers and not the fault of their own powerful wish to those under my rule.

I looked hard at the Goblin as though he were stupid a wish is a wish and must be granted no matter what it was if it was made to us. "Well then what are you waiting for, go get her, it's your job answer all wishes made to us, doesn't matter the wish it was made to the Goblins so the Goblins must carry it out. Or have you forgotten your duty so thoroughly Ragnock?"

"No Sir, of course my lord, and we bring her right here yes?" Ragnock asked to make sure. "Take her to my chambers and tell her I'll be in to see her shortly if she wakes on your mission to get her, she's fallen asleep at that place of hers."

"Yes Sir right away Sir." and he ran off to do what was bid of him. I'd have her back now and once I did there would be no going back for her not this time.

SPOV

I was woken from my sleep by a crash somewhere in my room. I scrambled out of my bed and tried the light switch and nothing happened, I tried clicking it over and over again. Nothing worked the lights had blown I was guessing, but the situation seemed all too familiar, like something 2 years ago that had changed my life forever. I was holding onto the hope that it was true. "If you've come to get me, it sure took you long enough, now please if you're here, take me, take me to him, I've been waiting so long."

I heard a giggle in the corner of the room. "Oh the girl's gotten snarky since she left has she, well it's lucky we did come for you girl, or your plea's would fall on nothing but deaf ears." the voice that spoke was by my side now, there must be more than one of them.

"Come on Ragnock we haven't got all day." came the voice from the corner again.

I felt my arm being grabbed by the one next to me I assumed this was Ragnock. "Well come on girl to the castle we go."

In the blink of an eye I was in a darkened room with enough light for me to see around now because of the light shining through the window. "You're to wait here the King will meet with you shortly." Ragnock let go of my hand and left the room followed by his companion, I assumed it was a female but at this point I couldn't be sure, all I knew is that they were a couple of the Goblins living in this city.

I was left alone in the room it looked to be a bedroom and all I could do was wonder who's it was, was it his? Is that why he had me brought here? What were his plans? Would he just banish me away from this place to my life of isolation and desolation Above again because of what I put him through those two long years ago? Or would he even remember me, the wishes are granted but that doesn't count anything for remembrance.

There was a slight knock on the door I jumped slightly at the sound and muttered a shaky "Yes?" in question facing the now partially opened door.

JPOV

"Back again I see, it took you long enough to call for me Sarah. So what is it you came here for?" I asked a bit a a scathing tone in my calm dimmed voice. "Did you come to challenge me again, only to break everything I know and run off to the safety the Above provides for you?" I aimed to make her feel bad for the folly she'd made that eternity ago.

She looked into my eyes and must have seen the pain masked there because she looked humbled. "No Jareth I didn't come for any of that. I wonder if you recall, though you probably don't, a certain sentence you once said to me so long ago now, could you tell me Jareth what those 14 words you spoke then were. Do you remember?" she spoke softly mind where mine had been all these long years, the day she took it all and left with barely a trace just the memories of that fateful summer night.

I studied her as she stood before me thinking about a day long since passed in clothes that meant nothing to me I'm sure they'd only be found in the Above, there was nothing like them here in the Underground. "Sarah I remember as much as you that night has always stayed fresh in my mind." I stepped forward closer to her and leaned down until my mouth was right by her ear. "Fear me, Sarah, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." I straightened and looked at her face her eyes were closed and her supple mouth parted as she took in the words i repeated meant for her and her alone both when I said them then and as we stood here in my chambers now.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jareth I realized Something when I left the city and the Labyrinth two years ago. I do fear you and I do love you, I'll do as you say. But I realized something else too, I don't want you to be my slave."

I looked at her as confusion took control of me, women wanted their men to be their eternal slaves and dote upon them didn't they what else could she possibly want if that wasn't it. "And what is it you want Sarah?" I said my voice breaking, did she not really want me then though her wish was to be brought here to me, she said the words? Did she not mean them?

"Jareth, I don't want you to be my slave, I want you to let me stay here, with you. I want you to fear me, love me as well. I need you Jareth, I love you. All I want is you. Grant me my wish give me my dreams, all I dream anymore is of you, being with you. I belong here and I know in my heart that I belong to and with you." she was just inches from me now gazing up at me with her doe like eyes.

I could see the truth of her words there and I knew it was right I could see the love the fear and the passion she held for me and I couldn't help myself anymore. I closed the space between us and took her lips with my own, filling her with promises. I'd make her wishes come true, for her, I loved her she just didn't know and I needed her she would never know.

Her lips were sweet like the rain after and endless drought. She was youth and life and beauty and now sealed with a kiss she was mine, forever.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's not my normal work but I wanted to work on something new for a while so here it is. I'm not abandoning MRB for all the fans of the story out there who are reading this and I'll update it as soon as I'm done with the next chapter. But I hope you like this story. Please be kind and leave a review tell me what you think!

With all my Love,

Your Southern Belle


	2. A Note

It's my birthday so as my present to you I will update my stories tomorrow for your reading enjoyment!

Love,

Your Southern Belle


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating i didn't get many reviews so i wasn't really sure if many people were even reading it but here's the new chapter I promised late as it it thank you for staying with me and reading!

* * *

The Underground Chapter 2

SPOV

When we pulled apart I was shocked my hand flew to my lips I could still feel his there. I looked into his face and I was speechless I didn't know what to think or what to say all I could do was stand there blankly and stare. He remembered me that much was sure but did he also feel the same way for me that I did him? It was the only explanation my illogical mind could come up with.

"I know we woke you when they went to bring you here, you may rest if you wish and you know where to find me when you wake up, just think of where you had to go to stop me, rest now sweet Sarah." With that he turned from the room to leave me. I knew I was in his rooms and I knew how wildly inappropriate it would be to sleep here but I was tired confused and I really didn't give a damn.

JPOV

I knew when I left her that I left her confused but I wasn't going to risk anything with her , I couldn't let her see how much power she held over me. Yes I love her and one day I would tell her but the time isn't right I just got her back and I refused to lose her again she knew how to beat me and she was the only one who could. But this time I wouldn't let her go.

"how did the meeting run your Majesty, with the girl." Ragnock asked as I sat in the throne room.

"That goblin is none of your concern, now report how is the Labyrinth faring today?" I replied glaring at the creature at the foot of the steps.

"Yes of course none of my business. The Labyrinth the city all things seem to have grown more lively and started flourishing again in just moments my lord we don't know the cause but things are getting back to their former glory from before the first time the girl came." He bowed low to me no doubt hoping the news would both shock and please.

He was half right of course the news did please me but no the restoration of my kingdoms glory didn't shock me I knew the cause and I wasn't one I was going to share with the goblins until things were completely settled between Sarah and I. It was her return that caused the flourish the healing, for so long now the labyrinth had been broken dying as I ruled falling in love with a mortal I hadn't even known until I faced her with a challenge she unwittingly got herself locked into, the more time I spent above looking at her falling for her the more my kingdom died with despair. No more Sarah was the ointment and she would make everything right once again. The magical land knew it needed a queen and it knew who it wanted.

She was the only one strong enough for it she was the only one to beat me the only one if given the knowledge could control me the land had chosen it's queen the same time I'd chosen her myself.

I nodded to the goblin effectively dismissing him and I don't know how many minutes passed as I let my mind wander before I heard small footsteps coming down the stairs from my rooms in the upper part of my palace. I turned to come face to face with Sarah as she stood where Ragnock had been before. She looked much more rested now, like usual when there wasn't a new child to occupy my time and for the goblins to play with I was alone in the throne room. It was just her and me now.

SPOV

I looked up to the king we were alone in this room so much like the last time but so different, it was normal now.

"Don't stand there Sarah you serve no one come up here we must speak." He said casually his legs flung over the arm of the chair and his head thrown back different colored eyes closed as I ascended the stairs to his throne.

He opened them and looked at me as I stood next to him he was propped on his elbows now looking right at me with his hard eyes as if he looked into my soul. I felt my body shiver and I remembered the kiss again. I felt myself ache for more, ache to be his. I would stay forever just to be his. I'd meant everything I'd told him earlier and I would stay with those words forever.

And suddenly as if he could read my need and feel my want I found myself in his arms sitting on his lap his lips on mine once more, hard on soft pliable warm caring. He held my waist with one hand the other on my chin guiding the caress gauging my response seeing if he could take it father and he did. I became jello in his arms as his lips parted mine and his tongue searched the new territory. I couldn't think as he stole my breath and gave me his. Then as fast as it began it ended and I was standing, with his help, once more.

I tried to read his eyes but they gave nothing away I was confused my mind still reeling and I barely understood when he said, "Now we need to talk my dear."….

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and i hope it was worth the wait if not i'm sorry please leave your thoughts in a review!


	4. Another A Note

Ok, I'm so sorry readers, but real life has been screwing with me for a while now and I don't have the ability to update my stories. I've been having a lot of trouble in life recently and I'm trying to work through it all. At the moment I don't have a decent internet connection and I don't have a working computer of my own to use. I thank all of you for sticking with me through all of this and everything and I promise I'll try to do something. I may be going to the library soon to try and renew my library card so that I can try to use the computers there but it's all up to fate right now like most things. You'll be the firsts to know if I update because most of you have favorited or alerted my stories but i'll try to let those who haven't know when I'm posting again. Until then all unfinished stories are considered to be on hiatus until further notice, I love you thank you for sticking by and being faithful! The review keep me motivated to at least write even though i can't really post anything yet.

Love and Thanks,

Your Southern Belle


	5. Chapter 3

The Underground Chapter 3

JPOV

"Now we need to talk my dear." I said holding her upright I knew the kiss had left her stunned. When she regained her composure I set her back down on my lap and tucked a strand of hair that was falling in her face behind her ear. "Sarah love, I meant what I said back then and I would love to agree to your terms, but I need to know that I wont lose you again." I sighed looking deep into her eyes. "There is no challenge this time, no ultimatum the choice to be here was yours to make and now that you've made it there is no turning back. I may be the King of wishes, hopes, and dreams but there are some wishes I cannot and will not grant to you."

She nodded her face a serious canvas of emotion. "I understand and I don't want to go back I meant everything I said to you in your rooms, I belong here not there. This is where my life my heart and my soul lie." She stared intently at me trying to convey that what she said was truth, and I read it in her.

I nodded, "There are some things you need to know, my Labyrinth has chosen you, it won't survive without you, to everything here living and not you are the queen." I said avoiding her eyes now, this is what could make or break her. "I do love you it's not just that I need you but it's a factor. The position you would be put in here is not an easy one nor does it have the greatest perks."

"That doesn't matter Goblin King, the position I would take on would be and honor and a pleasure. Here is where I belong and nothing is going to change that or my mind. We may be just starting out, but I love you and I want no one else. There is nowhere in the world I would rather be." She leaned in and I knew what she was searching for. I was more than willing to give. Our lips met slow and steady passionate and chaste, everything a kiss should be. She pulled back and I was surprised by what I heard…

SPOV

"Though we're strangers to love we're choosing a path between the stars, I'll lay my love between the stars…" our song came to mind sitting there with him bearing my heart and having him bear his to me. He was mine not something likely to change and I was his. I'd have it no other way. We belonged together through everything. He didn't hate me and I loved him all along he felt the same. He'd never forgotten and I couldn't have been happier.

"Our song, I remember that dream, nothing I've ever sent as beautiful as that. You know the whole time I was right there actually in the dream with you. The only time our minds were ever joined that night." He pulled me back into a fevered kiss mouths clashing tongues fighting passion igniting. Taking me higher and higher, but I knew he'd never let me crash. He pulled me fully over him and I straddled his legs, never breaking our kiss. I could tell where this would lead and I wasn't sure I was ready for that step just yet. We were starting over new; I knew we needed to take it slow. I wouldn't ruin this, I needed to slow down I pulled back slowly and looked him in his perfectly mismatched eyes. "We need to slow down Jareth I don't want to go too far too fast. I love you but I'm not ready for anything too intimate yet."

"I understand Sarah, love. I'll show you to your rooms it's late and I have a lot to teach you tomorrow." He said lifting me off of him standing and holding my hand before leading me back up the staircase I had just come from. When we reached the hallway at the top instead of going through the double doors to his chambers he led me left and down the way a bit before coming to a halt in front of a pair of almost identical doors. "Here we are my love I hope they are to your liking, sleep well and I will see you in the morning." With a small chaste kiss he left me there, I heard his door close and opened mine.

My rooms were beautiful. I walked in and was surrounded by pale white and blue. My bed looked like an ocean its covers were the most beautiful teal blue textured to look like waves. The walls were a mural of the view from a cliff of the sea. The whole room smelled of heather and roses it was magnificent. I almost felt bad as I crawled into the perfectly made bed and turned out the lights, but I didn't have time to think about it as I fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of my new life.

JPOV

She went into her rooms, and I heard her door click from my chambers. I walked over to my bed and stripped down before crawling under the silk covers. I fell asleep and my mind followed my heart into my dreams. As I slept I dreamt of her, her lips, her smile, and her laugh. She intoxicated me everything about her fascinated me. She was everything beautiful, amazing and perfect for the job she would take. She would be wonderful my love, my life, my wife, forever.

I couldn't wait for morning as I slept to see her and hold her in my arms again. To kiss her full luscious lips, and soon to make her fully and completely mine, she belonged to me and she would soon find out how much, how deeply she was mine. I loved her, and I swear I was never going to let her go.


End file.
